Stroke of Luck
by Jaya
Summary: Cassie, third in my series. Comes after You look so fine, and Amantium irae.


Title: A Stroke of Luck (1/1)  
Author: Jaya  
Distribution: ask and I will let you...maybe  
Rating: G  
Archived at: Fanfiction.net, anywhere else Please oh Please just  
ask me.  
Disclaimer: No one in this fic belongs to me. I am but a poor highschooler,  
after Christmas I will have no money whatsoever. Of course after christmas I  
won't be a highschooler either {:D)  
Feedback: is like sugar (which makes up fifty percent of my body), I need it  
to survive. Send it here:   
jacey111@yahoo.com or here: rainbows@purpleturtle.com  
Summary: Cassie, third in my series. Comes after You look so fine, and Amantium irae.  
Note: A Stroke of Luck (Garbage: #6)   
  
*******************  
A STROKE OF LUCK  
*******************  
  
I used to be very different, I grew up on the streets, and lived there until  
I was adopted when I was twelve. And no one even knows.  
  
Hanging by threads of palest silver  
I could have stayed that way forever  
  
I was really glad to meet you, you were really sweet and nice, and everything  
I wished I could be.   
  
I liked what I was with you.  
  
Bad blood and ghosts wrapped tight around me  
Nothing could ever seem to touch me  
  
I kept my secrets close to my heart, a day didn't go by without me wanting to  
be like Ashley.  
  
Ignorant, Innocent.  
  
From a good family.  
  
I lose what I love most  
Did you know I was lost until you found me  
  
I lost my parents when I was eight, my sixteen year old brother took me into   
his street gang. Then when I was ten he was killed in a street war.  
  
So I was stuck, nowhere to go, no one to trust, I was taken to the orphange   
when I was ten, so I wasn't on my own for long.  
  
When I became a Ranger, I wasn't lost anymore, then when I met you....it was   
even better I suppose, I had a purpose.  
  
Someone actually loved me.  
  
Stroke of luck or gift from God?  
The hand of fate or devil's claws?  
From below or saints above?  
You came to me  
  
And who had given me this gift? After twelve years without a home of any   
description?  
  
Was it God? Do I believe in God anymore?  
  
And then at fifteen I became a Ranger, on of less than thirty to be an Earth   
Ranger.   
  
Another two years then I met you, I think maybe God did send you.   
  
Here comes the cold again  
I feel it closing in  
  
Then you left me again after a short time! I had found you, then you just   
left again.   
  
I even thought of running again for a while, but then I remembered your   
message and waited for you.  
  
But it's been another two years!  
  
How long will it be before I see you again?  
  
If ever.  
  
It's falling down and all around me, falling  
You say that you'll be there to catch me  
  
Maybe I should take T.J up on his date-thing he keeps on asking me for. At   
least I know next time I fall he'll be somewhere to catch me.  
  
I mean, I don't even know what Galaxy you're in.  
  
I wish you'd come back.  
  
Or will you only try to trap me  
These are the rules I make  
  
All I ask is for a constant of some kind.  
  
Is it so much to ask for? A dependent in a world of independant variables?  
  
Or will you try and make me yours by any means possible like the other guys   
I've dated.  
  
Possesive guys, looking for trophy girlfriends and later trophy wives, each   
and every one of them.  
  
Our chains were meant to break  
You'll never change me  
  
But I'm me! I never want to change for some guy, I like to think you'd love   
me for me.  
  
Not a preconceived image of the perfect girlfriend.  
  
Here comes the cold again  
I feel it closing in  
You're falling down and all around me, falling  
  
Some days I feel REALLY Jealous. I don't even want to get out of bed on these  
days.  
  
I just don't want to see the sugar rush that is Ashley, dating our fearless   
leader.  
  
Stroke of luck or gift from God?  
Hand of fate or devil's claws?  
From below or saints above?  
You come to me now  
  
I just wish, I could really tell you how I felt. That you would come to see   
me, so I could see this hand that fate has dealt me.  
  
I mean, what is the point of having a soulmate if you only ever meet long   
enough to know your missing something in your life.  
  
Don't ask me why  
Don't even try  
  
I don't know what I wanted, what I expected from life, but it wasn't ever   
this.  
  
I can't explain away my life like other people can.  
  
Stroke of luck or gift from God?  
Hand of fate or devil's claws?  
From below or saints above?  
You came to me now  
Here comes the cold again  
I feel it closing in  
It's falling down all around me, falling  
Fallin'...   
  
So now you know my feelings, whether it be a stroke of luck or Gift from God,  
I think..No, I know I'm in love with you.  
  
So please come home. To me.  
  
You Promised.  
  
***************************************************************************  
Thoughts? Flames? Suggestions? Maybe even ::gasp:: Praise? You know where to   
send it.  
Jaya 


End file.
